


Knot Your Average Prey

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, EXO M - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Alphas, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Jongdae is taken by surprise but naturally, he lets his body slacken in Yixing’s hold, subconsciously submitting. He’s had years of being Yixing’s prey, all too happy to be torn apart in the best ways.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 22
Kudos: 256
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Knot Your Average Prey

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for EXO-M Fest prompt #72.**
> 
> For the prompter, I hope this pins you in all the right ways ;)

After all this time, after the many years Jongdae has been mated to Yixing, he still gets caught off guard when Yixing becomes more erratic close to the full moon. He never really notices until it’s too late and Yixing has Jongdae right where he wants him.

Being a human, Jongdae has dulled down senses that Yixing says makes him more vulnerable. That’s why he can’t smell Yixing’s arousal when he enters their home, doesn’t know Yixing is behind him, panting, eyes flooded black. 

Jongdae is standing at their kitchen sink, washing the dishes and humming happily. He’s got his kitten-covered pinny tied around his tiny waist and nothing else on. There’s no denying that Jongdae enjoys walking around his home naked, he’s comfortable in his skin and finds clothes an unnecessary discomfort. 

“Fuck!” Jongdae shouts. The soapy water made the knife slippery, causing him to cut his hand, slicing the skin in a swift line. 

The blood rushes out instantly and if he’s picked anything up from his werewolf-doctor-mate it’s to apply direct pressure, stop the bleeding quickly and safely. He grabs a clean cloth with his working hand and presses it onto the wound. 

“Careful, Dae-ya.” Yixing’s deep, booming voice makes Jongdae jump again. He spins around on his feet, the pinny lifting up with the gust of wind caused by the movement. 

“Baby,” Jongdae whimpers, pushing his hand out to show Yixing. 

“I can smell it, I know. Don’t you know how long I’ve stood here, staring at your hot ass?” 

Jongdae shudders for a second, seeing how dark Yixing’s eyes are. The sclera is barely visible, eyes pooling completely with a sinister black. It makes Jongdae hard every time. Yixing looks like a predator and Jongdae absolutely adores being his prey. 

It makes Jongdae forget about his bleeding palm for a moment. That’s until Yixing comes forward, quickly taking Jongdae’s hand into his grasp. 

“I need to clean you, my love,” Yixing croons. Although it’s a sweet statement, Yixing licks his lips, staring at the bloodied cloth and Jongdae’s hand as if it’s the best meal he’s ever seen. 

Swiftly, Yixing settles them down at the table, sat on chairs facing each other. 

“It’s dirty, Xing.” Jongdae’s slightly breathless already, knowing what Yixing’s going to do. 

Jongdae can’t help how addicted he is to Yixing’s animalistic traits. He loves Yixing’s werewolf, finds so much pleasure in being bred by a dangerous killer. 

Now, Yixing still seems sweet, still seems level headed despite his dark eyes. Yixing’s tongue lolls out, red and thick. Salvia makes it glisten under the soft light and Jongdae gulps. Yixing is so talented with his tongue. 

The cloth is discarded to the floor and Yixing brings Jongdae’s hand up to his tongue. Yixing laps at the wound, licking long, hard stripes over Jongdae’s palm. 

“Xing!” Jongdae gasps, not from pain. It feels good, something about the slick slide of Yixing tonguing at his gash. Werewolf fluids have healing properties and Jongdae has always, always found it heady being cleaned this way. 

That’s when Jongdae finally hears it, the way Yixing’s chest is rumbling. Yixing mewls and whimpers like an animal caring for its wounded mate. That’s exactly what’s happening, they both feel it from within. 

Being mated to someone who is both animal and human gives Jongdae the chance to experience two sides of intimacy. 

As though Yixing can hear his thoughts, he mouths over the wound, “I love you, Dae-ya. I’m close, I’ve called Minseok-hyung over to watch us, to make sure I don’t hurt you.” 

“You never would.” Jongdae’s words end in a groan as Yixing licks a final fat stripe up his palm. 

“It’s a risk I’m not willing to take.” Yixing’s chest rumbles deeper, sending shocks of arousal through Jongdae’s body. 

They sit together for a while, Yixing seemingly calm and relaxed. It makes Jongdae forget about the fact Minseok is due to come around, forget about how Yixing self admittedly said he was close. 

Jongdae gets up, sets off to go saunter over to the fridge and pull out some snacks. He gets in a few sways of his bare hips before clawed hands grip tightly at his tiny waist, sharp nails pressing into the flesh. 

Yixing’s werewolf is coming through.

The wind is knocked out of Jongdae as he’s spun around, bent over the table and his arms pinned to his lower back. 

“Got ya,” Yixing teases, voice deeper than before. 

Jongdae is taken by surprise but naturally, he lets his body slacken in Yixing’s hold, subconsciously submitting. He’s had years of being Yixing’s prey, all too happy to be torn apart in the best ways. 

“Xing— _ Xing,”  _ Jongdae moans. Yixing is licking Jongdae again, lapping that fat tongue over Jongdae’s claim mark, soothing it even though it has long since scarred. 

“You’re  _ mine. _ ” Possessive energy pours from Yixing’s body, it’s tangible and Jongdae can feel it. Can feel Yixing’s hardening length pressing against his bare ass. “I want to breed you, Dae-ya.” 

“Anything you want—alpha.” Jongdae revels in Yixing’s growl, knows exactly how to press his buttons. 

The sheer power Yixing displays when he picks Jongdae up and puts him on the table catches Jongdae by surprise a second time. Jongdae finds himself knelt down, ass and feet poking over the side of the wood. 

Jongdae yelps as the claws dig into his plump ass. His cheeks are pried apart and Yixing groans. The skin is pulled taut, Yixing spreading him harshly to get to his hole. “Mine.” Yixing punctuates his claim by licking a fat stripe over Jongdae’s hole. 

“All yours, alpha. Always yours.” Jongdae’s breathing heavily, trying to stay calm because he knows how this goes, knows that soon he will be thrown around like a rag doll. He can’t wait. 

That sends Yixing into a frenzied state, tonguing into Jongdae’s entrance with fervour. There’s no finesse to how Yixing fucks into Jongdae’s tight hole. The aim is always to get Jongdae wet and loose. 

Jongdae gathers the material of his pinny, shoves it in his own mouth. They’ve had so many noise complaints because Jongdae can’t help but scream when he’s being fucked within an inch of his life. 

“Alpha, alpha,” Jongdae moans around the material, trying his hardest to stay pliant and not shift in Yixing’s grip. The sharp claws are adding pain into the mix of pleasure and Jongdae wishes Yixing would hurt him more. 

There’s time for that. 

Jongdae feels his walls relaxing, opening and letting Yixing in. Yixing’s wet tongue has Jongdae’s body ready to give him anything he wants. 

Yixing is fucking into Jongdae’s rim mercilessly, licking around the hole and then pressing back in hard. He growls, pushing in further. 

Yixing’s tongue is morphing inside of Jongdae, elongating as it does when he’s close to a shift. Jongdae wails as Yixing’s wolf tongue prods at his prostate.

Sucking on Jongdae’s hole, Yixing pulls off with a slick pop that has embarrassment pool in Jongdae’s tummy. “You taste so fucking good.” 

Yixing’s straight there again, pressing his lips around Jongdae’s entrance and kissing sloppily. 

Jongdae whimpers as a finger slides up and down his taint. Luckily the thickness of Yixing’s saliva means they don’t need lube and Jongdae shudders, desperate to be fucked with fingers too. 

The finger pushes into Jongdae too fast, opening Jongdae roughly. Instantly Yixing’s tongue is there beside his finger, soothing over Jongdae’s rim in apology. Jongdae bites down on the material in his mouth, stopping himself from screaming. 

“You sure you want to do it there, Xing-ah?” 

Jongdae’s eyes shoot towards the new voice in the room, seeing Minseok standing in the doorway. He didn’t even hear someone come in. But Yixing will have. 

Yixing growls, pulling his tongue out but fucking two more fingers into Jongdae. He’s done plenty of anal training to be able to handle Yixing’s knot and a knotted dildo at the same time, but the speed Yixing’s going at makes Jongdae’s walls burn slightly as he bares down on Yixing’s three fingers. 

“I want to breed my mate,” Yixing grunts. He’s pumping into Jongdae’s hole so hard and fast that Jongdae falls forward, slumping into the hard wood. The claws are scraping Jongdae’s insides raw, Yixing’s spit is working double time in Jongdae to counteract any wounds forming. 

“Sure, you do,” Minseok says nonchalantly and Jongdae wants to shout that he’s here  _ too _ but the words don’t come out, the material in his mouth soaking up all his drool. “But if you want to breed your bitch right, you better strap him down.” 

The words send sparks of pleasure through Jongdae’s body, ready to be held down and used by his lover. 

Heat descends on Jongdae’s back as Yixing leans over him, caging Jongdae’s body with his own. If Jongdae didn’t know better he would think it was one alpha possessively hiding what’s his from another alpha, but this is something more. Yixing’s breath ghosts over Jongdae’s ear, making him shiver. “Hope you can still run, baby. I’ll give you a head start. I’m gonna catch you.”

Jongdae’s hole flutters around nothing as the fingers are pulled out. Yixing spanks Jongdae’s ass once and Jongdae doesn’t wait around, pushing himself off the table and standing on shaky legs. 

The thrill of the chase has Jongdae bolting as quickly as he can from the kitchen. Their house is a huge expanse of high rise windows and decadent marble floors. It’s all beautiful, but it makes Jongdae’s wobbly legs and uneasy feet slip. 

He stays up right but he’s more steady and slow on his feet, hands ghosting along the glass and leaving strokes of sweaty hand prints.

He can hear heavy feet padding towards him, knows they’re going slowly and giving him a chance. “Baby,” Yixing’s voice croons from elsewhere in the house. 

Just as he gets to the doorway of the master bedroom, is going to go past and head towards the grand bathroom, the small string of material around his waist is tugged. 

Again, Jongdae’s been caught. He’s pushed through the doorway and thrown across the room. 

“Unnf,” Jongdae grunts as his body makes contact with the plush mattress. There’s no time for him to scramble, no time for him to breathe. 

Yixing pounces on Jongdae’s back, scrapes his teeth down Jongdae’s skin. It  _ hurts _ but Jongdae knows there will be no marks to show for the pain that has his cock hardening even more. 

The pinny is ripped from around Jongdae’s waist and then Jongdae feels himself getting dragged towards the headboard. 

“Need to make sure you don’t go anywhere until I’ve finished with you,” Yixing growls, tying Jongdae’s hands with the ruined material to the bedposts. 

“Alpha,” Jongdae whimpers. His mind feels fuzzy, not being able to catch up with Yixing’s fast movements. 

Jongdae’s body tenses and he screams aloud when Yixing fucks into his loosened hole. He wasn’t expecting it so soon, never is. Yixing catches him off guard every time. 

Jongdae’s walls accept Yixing quickly, the saliva making the slide in easy. It makes Jongdae feel desperate, the way his body is always ready to be fucked by Yixing. 

“Hyung—alpha,” Jongdae stumbles on his words. It makes Yixing’s chest rumble in distaste, makes Yixing’s animalistic side engage in frustration. A sharp, hard slap makes the fat of Jongdae’s asscheek ripple, the force causing him to clench down on Yixing’s too big dick. 

It’s safe to say that when Yixing’s tongue elongates with the shift, so does his cock. Jongdae whimpers, feeling too full too fast, ass throbbing from the pain of the spank. 

“Cum like this, cum on my cock.” 

“C-can’t cum, not yet.” Jongdae’s eyes are filling with tears because he  _ wants _ to be fucked, Yixing is just staying inside him, hips pressed against Jongdae’s asscheeks. Jongdae’s cock is caught between the bedsheets and his body, leaking profusely. 

“You will.” Yixing’s word is absolute and Jongdae’s hips are angled upwards. Yixing never pulls out and the movement makes Jongdae’s insides throb. 

Jongdae hears Yixing spit into his own hand, it makes Jongdae shudder. His body is angled uncomfortably but he isn’t complaining, loving being strapped down like captured prey. 

“Please, please fuck me. You caught me, claim your prize.” 

Jongdae screams again as Yixing’s fangs pierce through his skin and Yixing grabs Jongdae’s cock, jerking it in a tight fisted grip. 

“H-hurts so good,” Jongdae hiccups through his sobs. He’s on the edge, always is when Yixing claims him.

Yixing pulls on Jongdae’s cock with power, stretching the skin and tugging his orgasm from his tightening balls. 

Jongdae’s body stiffens, arches harshly when Yixing  _ sucks _ . The feel of his shoulder pulsing when Yixing drinks blood from his body has Jongdae cumming all over the sheets below him. He clenches down on Yixing’s length again, reminded of how he’s warming Yixing’s cock and has cum so easily. 

“Where’s Min-hyung?” The question slips past Jongdae’s lips when Yixing’s teeth leave his body, his hazy post-orgasm mind stopping his filter. It’s not like Yixing doesn’t know that Jongdae’s got a soft spot for his best friend, but Jongdae isn’t usually this obvious about wanting Minseok to watch him be fucked. 

“Here, Dae-ya,” Minseok soothes but Jongdae can’t  _ see _ him. “I’ll wrestle your alpha if he hurts you too much.” 

The flirty tone has Jongdae’s soft cock hardening. He’s so sensitive and he can’t help but wince. 

Yixing clearly doesn’t like Jongdae’s attention being elsewhere. Yixing’s claws dig into Jongdae’s waist and he pulls Jongdae back onto his cock. 

Jongdae moans, mouth hanging open. 

“Mine,” Yixing grunts. He fucks into Jongdae so rough, slamming Jongdae onto his thick length and pulling out until only the head of his dick his holding Jongdae open, only to spear into him again. “Do you want Min-hyung instead of me?” 

Yixing’s tongue gets in the way of his talking, a little too large for his human mouth. 

“I’d like that,” Minseok teases, “we could double stuff him. Make him take us both.” 

It’s so heady, so dirty to be talked about like this and Jongdae  _ loves  _ it. He would do it, let the two alphas use his body close to their shift to get out their pent up energy. Even if he’s broken at the end of it. 

“Use me,” Jongdae mutters, words garbled from his body being bounced and speared into. 

Yixing stills, chest rumbling with unreleased growls. Considering. Jongdae knows that Yixing must be considering what he’s said. 

One hand leaves Jongdae’s waist, only to twine into Jongdae’s hair and wrench his head backwards. “You’d let another alpha fuck you? Your face or your ass?” 

Jackrabbit thrusts pummel into Jongdae’s prostate and out of nowhere, Jongdae cums dry. His cock twitches between his legs and his body thrums with over sensitivity. It feels like he could cum again straight away, none of the pressure being alleviated through the dry orgasm. 

“M-my face,” Jongdae manages to say. Yixing switches to long, deep thrusts, sending Jongdae into  _ too much _ pleasure. 

He can feel Yixing’s knot hitting against his ass, knows it’s growing. He wants it, needs it. Yixing won’t give it to him that easily, not like this. 

“Use his face, hyung.” Yixing sounds so sure, more in the moment than he has done since they were down at the kitchen table.

In Jongdae’s peripheral vision, he sees another predator advancing on him. He knows it’s fucked up, how his body becomes more excited rather than fearful. There’s no fight or flight in Jongdae, only roll over and be fucked. 

The bed dips and Minseok is there, smirking down at Jongdae. 

Another hand tangles into Jongdae’s hair and Yixing’s fingers leave, going back to hold his waist. 

Minseok turns Jongdae’s face, angles it around until Jongdae’s lips are pressed against the head of Minseok’s cock. “Open up, Dae-ya.” Minseok taps his length on Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae lets his jaw go slack and Minseok pushes in instantly. He goes deep, deeper than Yixing would straight away. 

That’s when Jongdae feels the first gush of wetness into his hole. Yixing has let his knot grow outside of Jongdae’s body, probably has his hand gripped around it to milk it and make himself cum into Jongdae. 

Yixing cums  _ a lot _ and like this, it will pool out of Jongdae’s hole filthily, nothing to hold it in. “Fuck, you look so good when you suck cock.” 

Tears prick in Jongdae’s eyes as he tries to suckle on Minseok. Minseok’s fucking his face, not giving Jongdae a moment of control. 

Ropes and ropes of cum are painting Jongdae’s swollen walls. Jongdae can feel it pouring from his hole, coating Yixing’s cock and his ass, sticking between them and dripping to the bed below. 

“You want to be knotted?” Minseok croons, thumbing over Jongdae’s cheekbone. 

Jongdae nods as much as he can with Minseok gripping his hair tightly. 

He doesn’t expect the notch of a dildo to press against his hole alongside Yixing’s length. “If that’s what you want, then you’ll take it,” Minseok leers.

Jongdae doesn’t know how it went from Minseok watching over them to Minseok being very much in control. Jongdae can’t even think of when Yixing would have had chance to grab the dildo, knows it must have been Minseok all along. 

“Open up, Dae-ya,” Yixing murmurs, mirroring Minseok’s words, but this time, Yixing’s referring to Jongdae’s asshole. The dildo is pressed against Jongdae’s rim harsher. “You’re wet enough now. Come on, you know you can take it.” 

Jongdae whimpers around the cock in his throat. Somehow Minseok knows exactly how much Jongdae can take, never going too far. Jongdae’s stomach is pooling with a mix of shyness and arousal, knowing he really is wet enough to take a knotted dildo and Yixing’s knot, probably Minseok’s knot too if he got his breathing right.

There is an audible pop as the dildo is fucked into Jongdae’s body. Yixing has since stilled, focussing on doubling Jongdae.

“ _ Ah _ -a—ah,” Jongdae whines around Minseok’s cock and Minseok pulls out to give Jongdae some time to breathe. 

“You okay?” Minseok asks. By now, Yixing will be going out of his mind, prepping Jongdae to be bred.

“Ye—yeah,” Jongdae’s voice is hoarse.

Yixing leans over Jongdae’s body and captures his spit and precum covered lips in a heady kiss. Yixing’s thick tongue invades Jongdae’s mouth, licking all over and dominating the kiss. Jongdae feels like he could cum at the thought of Yixing chasing the taste of Minseok. Oh, to see the two alphas wrestle to dominate and fuck each other, that is something of Jongdae’s dreams. 

It doesn’t take long for Minseok to be back fucking Jongdae’s face and Yixing forcing the knot of the dildo into Jongdae’s puffy, sensitive rim. 

“Gonna get you pregnant,” snarls, pushing the knot all the way in. 

Jongdae keens. It’s not possible but he loves that Yixing’s wolf desires Jongdae in that way. 

Yixing picks up his pace, ready to fuck Jongdae and knot him again. In all that time, Yixing stayed hard. It makes Jongdae proud to think he’s hot enough that Yixing can stay so aroused after cumming so much. 

Jongdae angles his eyes upward to look at Minseok and is hit by similar black eyes, sclera barely visibly as he stares down at Jongdae, lust filled. Minseok’s usually so put together, his eyes going like that means he’s losing his control and Jongdae adores it. 

His ass is throbbing with pleasure, stretched way too much by the knot of the dildo forcing him wide and Yixing’s length pounding into his abused prostate. Jongdae moans around Minseok, revels in the resulting growl from Minseok as the vibrations pulse down his length. 

Minseok’s knot is hitting against Jongdae’s lips and Jongdae’s eyes bulge. He’s never had his mouth knotted by anyone but Yixing. The knot is already huge and it’s not fully formed. Jongdae doesn’t know if he can take it but the thought of having three knots filling him up has Jongdae free falling into another dry orgasm. 

Reality becomes obsolete to Jongdae, his body bounces around like a rag doll between Yixing’s force and Minseok’s grip in his hair. 

Yixing is growling out words, talking to Jongdae but Jongdae’s ears are ringing, body singing in over sensitivity. 

Jongdae’s cock is taken into Yixing’s grasp again and he doesn’t think he can cum anymore, doesn’t think there’s anything left in his balls to offer but really doesn’t want another dry orgasm. 

“Let me  _ in,”  _ Yixing’s command breaks through Jongdae’s cloudy mind as it’s punctuated with an extra rough fuck into his pliant body. Jongdae can’t even scream as Yixing’s knot forces its way in alongside the dildo. 

Although Jongdae can’t scream, he does open his mouth wider. Minseok uses that to his own advantage and pushes his knot through the tightness of Jongdae’s lips. 

From there, Jongdae is filled with abohorent amounts of cum. His natural instincts kick in from Yixing teaching him how to swallow an alpha’s load while their cock is still lodged in Jongdae’s throat. 

All Jongdae can do is  _ take _ . Take everything that Yixing and Minseok are giving to him. He cums pathetically onto the bed sheets below him, but at least it’s not dry. 

Yixing is purring, proud of himself for breeding Jongdae like he always is. There is something innate in Yixing that Jongdae sees after every pre-shift fuck, where Yixing adores seeing Jongdae dripping for days. 

Jongdae slips away, passing out in blissed out pleasure. 

—

Wincing away, Jongdae coughs through the hoarseness in his throat. There’s prodding at his sensitive hole and it’s just too much. 

“Ah, no more, I’m so sensitive,” Jongdae whimpers.

When Jongdae finally opens his eyes, he takes in his surroundings. He’s in a different bedroom, atop a plush mattress and fresh sheets. His legs are bent outwards and he looks down, seeing Yixing and Minseok staring between Jongdae’s legs, at Jongdae’s ass. His stomach hinders his view slightly, distended and pumped full of so much cum.

“Stop,” Jongdae groans shyly. He knows he will be leaking, will be gaping. Yixing loves it but Jongdae feels so on display with two alphas licking their lips over his flooded hole. 

“So pretty, Dae,” Minseok croons. A finger prods at Jongdae’s entrance again but the pain is less because Jongdae is revelling in the compliment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you always look so good like this. All mine.” There’s a little possessiveness in Yixing’s tone still and Jongdae knows that it’s unnecessarily there for Minseok’s benefit. Unless they invite Minseok in, he wouldn’t ever cross their mated boundaries.

In a few days, both alphas will head off into the woods and shift. Jongdae will do what Yixing tells him not to, will go out to search for Yixing. Will want to get fucked by Yixing’s werewolf, maybe Minseok’s too. 

For now, Jongdae’s content in having the two alphas watch him drip out his mate’s cum. Have them look after him and carry him everywhere he needs to go. 

Jongdae loves Yixing so much, he’s so happy Yixing let Minseok join in too. Maybe the two alphas can take Jongdae all of the time. 


End file.
